Amamiya's Brothers
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Sam e Dean Winchester? Não, eu sou Amamiya Ikki e eu sou um caçador. Meu irmão também, ainda que se pareça com o Justin Bieber. Eu odeio ser comparado com esses idiotas de seriados americanos. O que eu faço é real e... Eu sou muito mais bonito! NOT YAOI!


_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sumário: **Sam e Dean Winchester? Não, eu sou Amamiya Ikki e eu sou um caçador. Meu irmão também, ainda que se pareça com o Justin Bieber. Eu odeio ser comparado com esses idiotas de seriados americanos. O que eu faço é real e... _Eu_ sou _muito_ mais bonito! Tenho um nissan sentra prata, meu fiel companheiro de caçadas, mas confesso que gostaria de ter um opala preto...

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Amamiya's Brothers**

**Capítulo 1: Family Business**

**Ikki POV'S**

Meu nome é Amamya Ikki. Eu sou um caçador. O que eu caço? Acreditem, não caço qualquer coisa. O _hobby _ridículo de caçar animais, algo que provavelmente faria parte da rotina de algum velho rico e sem nada melhor para fazer para poder aliviar a sua tensão, definitivamente, não faz o meu estilo. Eu prefiro aliviar minha tensão no sexo. Minha profissão, se é que pode-se chamar assim, realmente me deixa tenso. Sexo, álcool e nicotina são formas fáceis de recompensar alguém como eu depois de uma longa caçada. E a caçada é o negócio da família.

Eu tenho um irmão que é o exato oposto de mim, mas que ainda sim é o meu parceiro de caçadas. Digamos que somos uma espécie de quebra-cabeça que não pode ser completado sem o seu lado A e B. Nós nos completamos. Resumindo, eu sou a força bruta e ele o cérebro. Eu já disse ao Shun para cortar aquele cabelo de _emo_, mas eu acho que ele realmente gosta de ser confundido com o _Justin Bieber_. Sim, meu irmão é o tipo de homem que agrada as mulheres com o seu sorriso gentil e sua delicadeza. _Ele não é gay,_ se é o que estão pensando. Shun atrai as mulheres como um pote de mel atraíria abelhas. E as mulheres que vem até ele, acreditem, são do tipo que me fazem ter pensamentos obscenos. June, a loira de seios enormes e pernas maravilhosas é uma delas. Ela era uma garota magricela e irritantemente mandona que estudou com ele no ginásio, mas se eu soubesse que ela ia se tornar a mulher deliciosa que é hoje, eu certamente teria investido mais cedo.

June também é uma caçadora e nós já fizemos sexo. Ela é apaixonada pelo Shun desde a adolescência, mas meu irmão com toda a sua delicadeza a rejeitou. Conclusão? Eu não era o Shun, mas eu podia lhe dar o que ele não quis. June e eu temos mantido esse pequeno segredo desde então, aliviamos nossa tensão e, no caso dela, uma pitada decepção, com gemidos.

Eu sou um canalha? Sou sim, mas a vida que levo me faz ser o que sou, posso morrer a qualquer instante, então o meu lema é: _Aproveite os prazeres que a vida lhe oferece enquanto pode!_

Eu só parei de fumar porque isso estava atrapalhando meu desempenho nas caçadas, meu fôlego já não era o mesmo. Aqueles _malditos _são ágeis demais e eu já estava cansado daquela cara de _eu te disse_ do meu irmão ou então do risinho de escárnio da June.

"_Você está mesmo ficando velho, Ikki..."_

_Maldita loira!_ Se ela não fosse tão gostosa, juro, nunca mais falaria com ela.

Mas voltando ao trabalho, nesse momento nós estávamos na trilha de um peixe grande, ele nos daria trabalho, mas valeria a pena. Afrodite, _o viado_, que meu irmão insistia em dizer que era um _artista,_ mas que para mim não passava de um afeminado que se apresentava no teatro de kabuki vestido de mulher, num dos mais caros e badalados teatros de Tokyo, aparentemente estava envolvido com um _deles._

O cara alto com sotaque estrangeiro, que meu irmão nerd e perfeito disse se tratar de italiano, estava fazendo visitinhas a _Flor._ E isso lá era nome de gente? Se seguíssemos os passos de Afrodite poderíamos chegar a nossa _presa _e ele nos levaria ao _ninho._ E se realmente quiséssemos acabar com aquela onda de terror nas noites de Tokyo precisávamos encontrar e matar o alfa.

Nós caçamos vampiros.

_Bingo!_

Vocês acertaram?

Garanto que sim, mas eles não cintilam a luz do sol e declamam juras de amor a virgens sem sal como as descritas nos ridículos best sellers adolescentes do momento. Os vampiros de verdade, aqueles que Shun e eu caçamos são monstros terrivelmente perigosos. Eles matam, mutilam, e até mesmo encantam quando estão dispostos a brincar com o seu _lanche_, mas continuam a serem monstros. Eles não tem coração e tão pouco piedade, foi exatamente assim que mataram minha mãe e minha namorada.

Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha uns dez anos, mas eu jurei que vingaria a sua morte. Ainda hoje eu sinto o cheiro ocre do sangue dela jorrando em minha face e do choro desesperado de meu irmão, que naquela época era apenas um bebê. Estávamos voltando para nosso pequeno apartamento na periferia, foi quando num beco escuro e úmido eu conheci os olhos vermelhos da morte. Até hoje eu não consigo entender porque aquele demônio poupou nossas vidas. Demônios não têm piedade, muito menos quando duas crianças o desconcentram durante o _jantar_, choram e imploram desesperadas pela mãe que está sendo drenada até a morte.

Shun não se lembra de nossa mãe, tão pouco do acontecido além do que eu lhe contei, mas se lembra e muito bem de nosso pai.

Mitsumasa Kido era um velho milionário e egocêntrico que adorava engravidar suas empregadas e mamãe foi uma delas. Quando ela morreu, Mitsumasa Kido nos "adotou". Aparentemente mamãe era uma de suas favoritas e ele deve ter sentido pena de seus dois filhos bastardos e agora traumatizados demais para continuarem sozinhos.

Obviamente o sopro de bondade e caridade de nosso pai se resumiu em cuidar de seus dois filhos bastardos, dar-lhes tudo o que o dinheiro pudesse lhes oferecer, mas jamais fomos realmente reconhecidos. Mitsumasa Kido nunca nos deu o seu sobrenome e tão pouco eu queria ter o mesmo sobrenome que aquele velho que só havia humilhado e maltratado minha falecida mãe. Shun e eu, no entanto, não tinhámos escolha a não ser aceitar a mão caridosa de nosso pai. Éramos duas crianças sozinhas no mundo agora e querendo ou não precisávamos de proteção.

Contudo uma coisa eu não posso negar, aquele velho milionário que tinha como passatempo colecionar armaduras lendárias, objetos de arte raros e caríssimos de diferentes partes do mundo, e, claro, _hímens_, bem, ele nos deu uma coisa, conforto. Mudamos de nossa pequena casa na periferia para uma mansão que até hoje eu não saberia dizer quantos quartos e banheiros tinha, mas isso foi tudo o que nosso pai nos deu. Carinho? Amor? Afeto? Isso morreu junto de nossa mãe e como se não bastasse o frio afeto de nosso pai, Shun e eu tínhamos de dividir aquela mansão com a criatura mais _espaçosa, chata e irritante desse mundo_, nossa meia irmã, Saori Kido.

Saori Kido era a criatura mais mimada desse mundo, um _bibelô_ adquirido por nosso pai em sua última viagem a Grécia. Fazia o que queria e quando bem entendia, pensava que podia passar e pisar em cima de quem quer que fosse, inclusive em Shun e eu. Saori costumava fazer o filho da cozinheira, Jabu, de cavalo, seu pequeno ponei alado antes de ter realmente ganhado um pônei de verdade de nosso pai. Eu desconfiava que Jabu pudesse ser outro dos filhos bastardos de nosso pai, um que não havia tido a mesma _benevolência_ que nós dois.

Saori fazia o Shun chorar roubando seus brinquedos e queria me fazer de sua montaria nas horas vagas também quando Jabu não podia, mas ela realmente estava muito enganada se pensava que eu era esse _tipo_ de homem.

Qualquer dia desses, juro, ainda mostro a ela que _tipo_ de homem Amamiya Ikki é.

_Oh!_ Vocês estão horrorizados? Isso é porque vocês não sabem que tipo de mulher Saori Kido se tornou. Seus seios fartos e quadris largos e rebolativos me fazem realmente ignorar aquele nariz empinado. Saori realmente foi adotada por nosso pai e ironicamente aquela que não tem uma só gota do sangue de Mitsumasa Kido rolando nas veias é a verdadeira herdeira de seu pote de ouro. Shun acredita que nosso pai a adotou porque pensou que não teria mais tempo de gerar um herdeiro e precisava de um, mas eu ainda acho que ele só não queria ter de admitir que tinha dois filhos bastardos a sociedade, três se contarmos o Jabu.

E eu realmente não queria o dinheiro daquele velho, eu tinha um _trabalho_ e era pago por isso.

Após a morte de nosso pai há alguns anos ela ainda é a mesma, a mimada Saori Kido, mas agora ela é uma mulher e aparentemente gosta de brincar com fogo. Será que ela realmente não sabe que pode se queimar? As vezes eu acho que Saori veste aquelas saias minúsculas e rebola na minha frente só para me provocar, para me fazer sentir tentado a descobrir se ela estava ou não usando calcinha. Eu fui o único que ela jamais conseguiu dobrar, talvez fazer-me desejá-la sem nunca de fato poder tocá-la seja uma forma dela fazer de mim outro brinquedinho seu.

Saori, obviamente, desconhece o que Shun e eu fazemos, assim como provavelmente acha ridícula a ideia de que seres centenários e sanguinários rondam as ruas de Tokyo. Saori é como o restante ignorante da população, ignora os perigos que a noite esconde, mas enquanto os _demais mortais_ estão ocupados demais trabalhando dia e noite para o seu sustento, Saori está ocupada demais gastando sua fortuna nos shoppings e em festas da alta sociedade.

Meu telefone tocou e eu sabia que era o Shun.

-Aquele afeminado já terminou seu _showzinho?_ –indaguei jocoso ouvindo um muxoxo indignado do outro lado da linha.

Shun estava no teatro assistindo a apresentação de Afrodite e me ligaria avisando quando tivesse terminado e pudéssemos segui-lo. Eu, obviamente, não perderia o meu tempo dentro daquele teatro vendo um homem vestido de mulher dançar. Estava do outro lado da rua, dentro do carro e atento a qualquer movimento nas ruas, onde eu seria mais útil.

_**-Ikki? Eu já te disse que...**_

_-PORRA SHUN!_ Terminou ou não? Eu realmente quero pegar esse desgraçado essa noite!

Quando ele mais uma vez pacientemente começou a me explicar que uma peça de kabuki era algo realmente belo e um orgulho nacional, como se eu não soubesse o que era uma maldita peça de kabuki, eu realmente explodi. Fazia meses que estávamos na cola do tal vampiro italiano, não podíamos desperdiçar essa chance. Havia relatos sobre suas aparições, seus ataques, coisa que obviamente havia sido abafada pela polícia e pelos jornais, mas onde há fumaça, há fogo e não se pode abafar totalmente algo que insistentemente continuava a fervilhar.

O tal italiano parecia gostar de colegiais, nos últimos meses o sumiço das garotas havia se intensificado e nós logo ligamos esses sumiços a ele. Chegamos a entrevistar uma das possíveis vitimas, uma garota que havia escapado, não sem uma marca de dentes no pescoço e sem sua virgindade perdida, mas o mais estranho era que ela não estava apavorada e sim, encantada.

"_Ele? Ele... Ele é maravilhoso! Alto, forte, pele bronzeada e usava armani. Seu sotaque estrangeiro me deixava... arrepiada! Acho que nunca vi um homem tão lindo na minha vida! Eu... eu quero que ele volte para me buscar! Quero ser a sua bella donna por toda a eternidade, como ele disse que seria se..."_

Não havia dúvidas, era ele, mas o que eu não conseguia entender era o porquê aquele mesmo homem que gostava de colecionar hímens também gostava de jogar seu charme para um afeminado como Afrodite. Bom, mas ele não era um homem, era um vampiro, e esses malditos não eram humanos, tão pouco fáceis de serem compreendidos.

Shun me disse que tenho que mudar meus conceitos, deixar de lado meus preconceitos, só espero que ele não esteja pensando na possibilidade de morder a fronha também.

_**-Afrodite foi para o camarim, provavelmente sairá pelas portas dos fundos. Me encontre atrás do teatro, há um carro esperando por ele, mas não é o dele. Pode ser o do vampiro. **_

Finalmente meu querido irmãozinho estava sendo profissional e punha aquele cérebro para funcionar.

_-Ok!_

Desliguei o telefone ouvindo meu irmão praguejar mais uma vez.

* * *

**Shun POV'S**

Eu realmente odeio quando o Ikki faz isso, desliga na minha cara. Às vezes eu me pergunto por que ele faz questão de ser tão terrivelmente grosseiro. Ainda que ele me diga que é o seu _charme_, a sua forma de atrair as mulheres, aquelas que gostam do tipo cafajeste, eu realmente sei que isso tudo não tem nada de engraçado. Ikki foi obrigado a crescer cedo demais com a morte de nossa mãe, cuidou de mim a sua vida inteira e ainda cuida, mas o que realmente o transformou nesse ser grosseiro e de poucas palavras foi a morte da Esmeralda.

Esmeralda morreu há alguns anos e, Ikki nunca mais sequer tocou no nome dela, mas eu sei que ela foi a única mulher que meu irmão amou na vida. Ele ainda guarda a foto dela na carteira, e eu sei que ele pensa nela mais do que deveria para o bem de sua sanidade mental. Por isso mesmo ele afasta toda e qualquer mulher que queira realmente se aproximar dele visando mais do que sexo casual. Ikki pensa que quando eu o vejo banhado em álcool e aparentemente se divertindo com alguma mulher, consegue me enganar. Eu sei que ele nunca mais foi feliz ou sorriu de verdade depois da morte da Esmeralda.

Esmeralda era órfã, uma parenta distante de uma das empregadas que resolveu trazê-la para morar na mansão e trabalhar. Tão logo Ikki a conheceu se apaixonou por ela. Ela era doce, gentil, e amava o meu irmão, eu realmente gostava dela. Esmeralda havia devolvido luz à vida de meu irmão, alguém que só conseguia enxergar o vermelho sangue e o negro da vingança.

Numa noite Esmeralda saiu para comprar algo que uma das empregadas havia pedido, mas não voltou. No dia seguinte pelos noticiários nós descobrimos que ela havia sido atacada e morta. Havia sangue para todo o lado, marcas como se ela houvesse sido atacada por algum animal selvagem, mas Ikki e eu sabíamos que não era um animal. Ikki já havia visto isso antes. Mais uma vez aquilo se repetia.

Meu irmão se culpa pela morte dela, naquela noite ele não estava em casa e nem eu, estávamos caçando ou _tentando _caçar. Ikki insistiu que jamais deixaria de procurar pelo assassino de nossa mãe, mas agora tinha outro motivo para chorar e buscar vingança.

Nós havíamos decidido que não iríamos usar o dinheiro de nosso pai para nada, ainda que ele tivesse nos deixado uma pequena quantia quando morreu, pequena comparada ao que havia sido deixada a Saori, mas Ikki decidiu que usaríamos aquele dinheiro para nos tornamos melhores, os melhores caçadores de Tokyo. Até então nós éramos meros _amadores_, buscávamos informações nem sempre confiáveis na internet e treinávamos nossos músculos na academia pessoal da mansão, mas para sermos os melhores e podermos realmente caçar esses seres, nós precisávamos de mais, muito mais.

Começamos a ter aulas de artes marciais diversas e usamos o dinheiro que havíamos ganhado de nosso pai para ir atrás de gente que realmente poderia nos ajudar, os verdadeiros _profissionais _desse mundo obscuro. Nós não éramos os únicos a querer caçar essas coisas, mas sim uns dos muitos começando do jeito errado.

Foi assim que conhecemos mestre Dohko. Mestre Dohko era um ancião chinês que vivia em Tokyo, um velho conhecido de nosso pai e dono de um antiquário. Papai costumava procurar peças que faltavam em suas coleções com ele, Dohko era realmente alguém com quem se podia fazer negócios. Quando Ikki e eu decidimos nos tornar caçadores, decidimos que precisávamos de armas, e que armas comuns não matariam vampiros. Precisávamos de prata, de afiadas armas de prata, balas e tudo mais o que fosse possível. Papai havia nos dito uma vez que mestre Dohko era o melhor fabricante de espadas que conhecia e que muitas das _katanas_ que tinha em sua coleção não tinham nada de lendárias, mas ainda sim eram as melhores e mais belas peças porque haviam sido fabricadas pelas mãos de mestre Dohko.

Ikki decidiu que gastaríamos nosso dinheiro com isso, pedindo a mestre Dohko que nos confeccionasse as melhores armas feitas da mais pura prata. Eu ainda me lembro do olhar sábio dele diante de nosso pedido.

"_Prata? Não me digam que crianças como vocês pretendem caçar monstros a noite?" _

Ikki havia ficado irado, mas eu logo percebi que por detrás daquelas palavras e do meio sorriso oculto por seus logos bigodes, mestre Dohko tinha mais a nos oferecer.

"_Querem que eu lhes faça armas de prata? Acreditem, depois que adentrarem esse mundo obscuro nem mesmo o brilho da prata será capaz de trazê-los de volta a luz. O sangue estará impreguinado sobre a lâmina de suas espadas e ele nunca mais irá abandonar suas vidas. Só lhes restará a escuridão."_

Se tivéssemos ouvido suas sábias palavras não seríamos o que somos hoje, mas ao invés disso nos tornamos seus discípulos.

"_Realmente estão dispostos a isso? Pois bem, não quero ver nenhuma criança sendo morta a toa. Se querem ser caçadores terão de ser treinados primeiro. Podem ser treinados junto de meu neto e Shunrei se realmente quiserem ser capazes de matar um vampiro um dia."_

E nós fomos treinados, o mais duro treinamento que poderíamos imaginar, e que nos fez perceber o quão tolos e infantis estávamos sendo até então.

Eu nunca quis nada daquilo, assim como nunca quis a morte de minha mãe, de Esmeralda e tão pouco morar na mansão de Mitsumasa Kido, mas minha vida sempre foi guiada pelas mãos de outros e eu não podia deixar meu irmão sozinho. Se eu deixasse Ikki sozinho, mergulhado em seu desejo de vingança, eu sabia que um dia ele iria se afogar e se deixar dominar pela total escuridão. No fundo eu também desejava vingança, desejava que mais ninguém sofresse o que havíamos sofrido, mas vingança só atrairia vingança e sangue só atrairia mais sangue.

Gostava de conversar com mestre Dohko exatamente por isso, porque ele sempre me fazia lembrar de que não podíamos abandonar aquilo que nos fazia humanos, piedade, compaixão, consideração. Ainda que vampiros fossem seres amaldiçoados, eu sabia que um dia eles haviam sido tão humanos quanto eu e isso me fazia sentir algo estranho enquanto os fatiava como se fossem meros animais. Talvez a grande maioria deles nunca tivesse desejado nada daquilo também e agora só estivessem sendo levados pela maré, uma maré de sangue que garantiria a sua sobrevivência.

Eu estava cansado de sangue e dor. Tudo o que eu realmente queria era poder ter um trabalho normal, dormir durante a noite e quem sabe ir ao cinema no fim de semana com uma garota sem ter de me preocupar se ela seria atacada no meio do filme.

_**-Shun? **_

Eu me voltei e vi aqueles grandes olhos azuis me fitando, os longos cabelos loiros presos numa trança que caía até a cintura. June me sussurrava do outro lado da rua e acenava para que eu fosse até ela. Ikki ainda não havia chegado, provavelmente havia pegado trânsito e praguejava palavrões enquanto metia a mão na buzina do carro. Olhei para os lados e para o beco escuro, não havia ninguém e Afrodite ainda não havia saído. Fui até ela cauteloso e me perguntando como ela havia descoberto nosso plano. Ikki havia sido claro quando me disse que aquela noite seríamos só nós dois.

-June? O que faz aqui? –indaguei com a voz baixa assim que me aproximei e ela riu.

-Achou mesmo que conseguiria fugir de mim, Shun?

-Não é hora para brincadeiras, June; eu a repreendi ainda preocupado em fitar ambos os lados da rua. Pela primeira vez ela ficou séria.

-Sei que pretendem caçar o alfa, pretendem seguir o tal vampiro italiano e com isso chegar ao ninho, mas; nesse ponto ela ponderou e seu olhar sério se tornou terno e preocupado. –Eu simplesmente não podia deixar vocês se arriscarem desse jeito. Será perigoso e se aquele idiota do Ikki não fosse tão cabeça dura, eu acho que...

-June? –eu intervi ao vê-la irritada e cerrando os punhos, toquei seus ombros tensos com delicadeza e ela relaxou. –Sabe que isso é a vida do Ikki, não sabe? Ele realmente precisa disso, e eu também.

-Você; June me mirou longa e profundamente. –Você não foi feito pra isso, Shun; sua mão doce e delicada tocou a lateral do meu rosto e eu a comprimi sob a minha.

-Talvez, mas essa é a vida que eu escolhi; completei afastando-me do toque dela.

Eu gostava daquela doçura, sentia-me bem, mas sabia que só acabaria ferindo-a se permitisse que continuasse. Sabia dos sentimentos dela, mas não podia correspondê-la, não podia corresponder à mulher nenhuma enquanto vivesse aquela vida. E June tinha razão, eu não havia nascido para aquilo. Quando enfim pegássemos o vampiro que assassinou minha mãe e Esmeralda, Ikki gostando ou não eu não seria mais um caçador. Eu sempre quis uma vida simples e feliz, e ao menos uma vez seria egoísta.

Ela ainda me fitava com aquele brilho triste que eu conhecia e sabia que havia sido causado por mim, mas então algo estranho aconteceu. As safiras azuis a minha frente já não me fitavam, fitavam algo atrás de mim, acima de meus ombros.

-June?

-Não fale, fique quieto.

Ela me pediu ainda com os olhos fixos no que quer que fosse atrás de mim e algo me dizia que era Afrodite enfim saindo. Ikki iria me matar por não estar vigiando como deveria.

-Shun? –ela me chamou enfim me fitando. –Pense nisso como... _Ossos do ofício_, sim? Não pense que espero algo mais depois disso.

Eu não tive tempo para processar a informação. June me empurrou contra a parede e então cobriu minha boca com a sua. Demorei um certo tempo para compreender o que estava acontecendo, os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

-Ponha a mão na minha cintura, Shun, e, por favor, não faça parecer que eu estou fazendo isso sozinha; ela murmurou contra a minha boca.

Eu enfim fechei os olhos e acatei suas ordens, ela me beijava com tanta doçura que quando percebi já a estava correspondendo. Eu sabia o quanto aquilo era errado, o quanto aquilo iria machucá-la, mas às vezes tudo o que eu queria era ser amado por ela.

-Bom; ela murmurou novamente contra a minha boca e algo ferveu dentro de mim.

Para um beijo de encenação aquilo estava mais do que bom, mas quando dei por mim já estava enfiando a língua na boca dela. Ela gemeu e cedeu, e eu a abracei mais forte contra meu corpo. June era tão doce, tão maravilhosa, e não havia sido a primeira vez que nós nos beijávamos. Já havíamos tentado antes, namorar, ser um casal normal, mas quando percebi que não daria certo, prometi a mim mesmo que jamais lhe daria falsas esperanças, coisa que certamente e erroneamente estava fazendo agora.

Ouvi a porta do carro batendo e depois o barulho do motor sendo ligado. Afrodite estava indo embora, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente cessar aquele beijo. Eu precisava, mas não queria e June também não.

_**-PORRA SHUN!**_

Aquele grito alto e irado que certamente pode ser ouvido além do beco escuro em que estávamos enfim me fez parar. June e eu nos separamos ofegantes e confusos. O dono do grito, meu irmão, levava ambas as mãos à cabeça, socava o ar e chutava o container de lixo ali perto. Ikki estava irado e quando voltou a se aproximar de nós dois ainda estava a ponto de nos decapitar.

_**-PORRA SHUN! ISSO LÁ É HORA PARA VOCÊS DOIS ESTAREM TREPANDO AO INVÉS DE VIGIAR AQUELE AFEMINADO? **_

-Ikki; eu me aproximei sério e chocado, meu irmão realmente não media as palavras ou sequer se importava com como elas eram capazes de ferir as demais pessoas. –_Pare de gritar!_ –pedi.

Ikki ponderou e abaixou seu tom de voz, mas continuou a proferir palavras ofensivas. Gentilezas não faziam o seu estilo, muito menos quando estava irritado como agora.

_-Fala sério, Shun! _–ele me apontou, o dedo em riste e um meio sorriso de escárnio. –Ela abriria as pernas pra você quando você quisesse, porque justamente agora? Hã? Não dava pra esperar até a gente pegar aquele desgraçado?

Dessa vez Ikki realmente havia ido longe demais. Parti pra cima dele e o soquei. Meu irmão realmente consegue despertar o pior em mim. Meu punho estava dolorido e Ikki cuspia sangue, um fino filete escorria por seu lábio ferido, mas ele ria. Odeio quando ele ri de mim.

-Hei? Hei? Vocês dois? –era June se aproximando com o celular nas mãos. –Acabei de receber uma mensagem da Shunrei.

-Como? –indaguei confuso e Ikki também.

-Shunrei? Você trouxe aqueles dois idiotas para atrapalhar também? Hã? –Ikki veio pra cima e eu me pus entre os dois, June porem me afastou com a mão. Ela não precisava de ajuda.

_**-BAKA!**__ Você é mesmo um idiota, Ikki! –_June gritou com o rosto a milímetros do de Ikki, ela realmente nunca tivera medo dele. Esfregou o celular na cara dele e então se afastou. –Shiryu e Shunrei estão atrás do Afrodite agora, disseram que vão continuar seguindo-o e que nos mandarão informações assim que possível. E que por enquanto podemos seguir pela linha leste.

_-Inferno!_ –Ikki se afastou mais uma vez com ambas as mãos na cabeça e urrando para o céu. –Vamos Shun! Vamos logo seguir esses dois idiotas que pelo menos dessa vez fizeram algo direito. Só espero que não pensem em dar uma parada para transar no meio do caminho também...

Ikki deu-nos as costas e se foi. Antes de segui-lo eu me voltei para June.

-June, eu; a verdade é que eu nem ao menos sabia por onde começar. Era sempre assim, Ikki destruía as coisas e eu ia atrás dele recolhendo os cacos. –Perdoe-me por tudo isso e...

-Vá atrás dele Shun; ela me interrompeu séria tocando-me o ombro. –Eu já estou acostumada com as grosserias do seu irmão. Estou de moto, seguirei vocês dois.

_-Arigato_, June.

Beijei-lhe a testa e então corri atrás de meu irmão.

Eu realmente não quero mais essa vida.

E eu realmente quero que o meu irmão volte a ser como antes.

_**Continua... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a: **E aí curtiram? Eu particularmente gostei de escrever esse primeiro capítulo. A ideia me bateu de repente, de madrugada, mas a verdade é que eu já havia pensado nisso antes. Adoro a série **Supernatural **e sempre que assisto penso em como Sam e Dean se parecem com Shun e Ikki. O machão – eu ADORO Dean tanto quanto o Ikki! – e o bonitinho e perfeitinho – se bem que no caso do Sam ele tem andado _bem_ mais do que bonitinho nas ultimas temporadas, né?

Espero que realmente tenham curtido. Faz tempo que não posto nada sobre Saint Seiya, e talvez vocês tenham até achado estranho o tom dessa fanfic com seus palavreados chulos, mas eu acho que com esse tema sobrenatural sobre vampiros e tudo mais não dá pra ser muito água com açúcar, né? E eu realmente já to cansada de Crepúsculo e vampiros que não mordem, não fazem sexo e que brilham sob a luz do sol... rsrsrs

E... Façam uma autora feliz, sim? Comentem, deem sugestões, participem! Se eu ganhar um número considerável de reviews, rola até um sorteio de brindes, ok?

É, eu estou apelando...

Haha, sério, quero mesmo saber o que acharam!

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! ^^


End file.
